Generally, objects such as signs, objects in museum, artifacts and products are designed and displayed to catch the attention and the interest of viewers. Recently, lighting has become a tool to further enhance the appearance and to emphasize an object and is not only used to increase the illumination of the object, i.e. to avoid dim lighting. Correspondingly, the interest of using color mixing light sources combining light emitting diodes emitting light with different colors to achieve for example white light are increased and are today commonly used in both commercial and domestic establishments. A color mixing light source most often comprises of a plurality of light sources each emitting a specific color and offers the possibility of manipulating the emitted light to further enhance the object.
However, without the help of a professional lighting expert it may be difficult to be able to set brightness, color and saturation parameters of the light emitted by a color mixing light source such that the appearance of the object is enhanced while the object remains undamaged by the lighting. Due to the rather intricate adjustments of the color mixing light source, the increased demand for color mixing light sources has encouraged a development in methods for the control of the color mixing light with little or no user input. Furthermore, there are several applications where it may be interesting to make a product stand out from the surroundings, for by example emphasizing a specific color of the object. Furthermore, some objects, in for example a museum, may be sensitive to external influences including lighting which may cause damage in priceless historical artifacts. The damage caused by lighting often occurs due to that the object, e.g. an artifact is heated by the incident light or by a photochemical reaction that relates to light being absorbed by the artifact, for example triggering a chemical reaction.
In WO2011/092625 a method and corresponding system is disclosed for controlling a color adjustable light source configured to illuminate an object based on a specific color of the object, where the saturation component of the specific color is mixed into the illuminating light to enhance that particular color with regards to the color temperature. Although providing an improved automatic control for the color adjustable light source in WO2011/092625, the enhancement of the object is restricted to the given color information of the object and a lot of information that can be utilized from the object is discarded. For some objects, it may prove to be difficult to determine a specific color to enhance and the discarded information could be used to adjust the illumination light in an improved fashion such as to obtain illumination light that better boosts the perception of the object according to a more comprehensive picture while reducing the physical influence of the object caused by the light, such as faded colors. Hence, there is a need for an improved lighting arrangement, computer program product and method of controlling a color mixing light source for highlighting an object by utilizing more information obtainable from the object illuminated.